custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoran Adventures
Chapter 1 Gairon quickly touched down off his hoverboard and ran up to the other matoran. "Whoa, what just happened?" he said uneasily eyeing the dead matoran. "Some just made off with Katron and killed this guy. I'm just gonna call in the Ko- matoran enforcement squad. "but who cares",protested Aliki ,"It was just Katron and whoever that was". Soon a team of Two toa of ice and two ko-matoran arrived at the scene on hoverboards. "You called?" "Yeh, an unkown figure just kidnapped on of our matoran and just killed this guy as-well" "Don't worry, we'll find yer culprit". About an hour later there was too little evidence to reach a conclusion. "We're not too sure at the moment but rest assured, he'll soon be in our grasp. Also, have you heard the rusty mask?" "I know what that is!!!", interrupted Gairon ," Thats that club in the city isn't it!!!" "Sure is. Our band is having a gig there tomorrow, I don't suppose you lot can can come??" "Sure we could!!" Aliki answered. "Cool see ya there!". They then promptly left. Gairon ran up to Aliki. "Hey, what are we gonna do 'bout Katron??" "Ah, who needs 'im!!"Aliki replied whilst leaving Gairon behind. Almost immediatley after he was out of sight, a red being confronted him. Chapter 2 Meanwhile toa Ikarki ,who had recently turned down an offer to join Toa Imydrex's team, had travelled down to the fire kingdom using the one sea bridge to it ,only to be captured by the hostile inhabitants. He is currently residing underneath the colisieum chained up in the prisons. "Damn it if only these stupid guards weren't here i'd be able to escape. wait a minute i'll use my mask!!!" He then activated his mask of confusion causing the guards to go loopy and out of control giving him the opporturnity to smash through the chains with ice. Soon he was out of his cell walking past all the rogues and misfits in the others cells that the kingdom deemed unlawful. The fire kingdom, though part of the island of Tehktra nui was very much seperate socially. They didn't like the tehktra nuian mainlanders and they didn't like them, so any 'outsiders' were just captured as prisoners. Ikarki then walked into a dark room where two beings were discussing matters. He made sure that he unseen by the pair just to be safe. "The city needs power, so cut cut off the supply god damn it!!!" "fine, fine but the files need to be delivered, the plan must succeed!!" "We, must be careful our spys have received a tip that another one wants the city for himself" "Don't you worry he will soon be delt with , but were shall the delivery point be?" "The Rusty mask tomorrow, the crowds will make sure we are unseen" "EXECELLENT!!!!" "OMG!!!" Ikarki thought,"whatever they're up to i'm gonna find out" He then ran through the prison entrance; swiped from one of the guards what he came to the kingdom for; ran to the shore ;hijacked a boat and headed for the closest area....the energy fields. To be continued Category:Stories